


Забота для начинающих

by anya_lipwig



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, Gen, POV Data
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya_lipwig/pseuds/anya_lipwig
Summary: О чём думает Дейта, когда друг приходит жаловаться на проблемы
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Забота для начинающих

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Бренту Спайнеру, потому что он замечательный
> 
> Я давно хотела написать что-то по ТНГ, но не могла преодолеть блок, поэтому просто взяла первую попавшуюся книгу - попался "Автостопом по галактике" и открыла, взяв первую попавшуюся строчку как первую строчку для драббла

– Разве что-нибудь в этом мире заслуживает внимания?

Дейта склонил голову набок и нахмурил брови, удивлённо глядя на друга. Потом понимание озарило его позитронные цепи и он вернул голову в прежнее положение с коротким "а".

– Джорди, если я правильно понял, твой вопрос является риторическим и вызван подавленным состоянием.

Джорди напряжённо выдохнул носом куда-то в стол, не поднимая головы со скрещенных рук. Дейта счёл это подтверждением своих слов и решил действовать.

Андроид не был вполне уверен, _как_ действовать в таких ситуациях, но он учился использовать предыдущий опыт и импровизировать, добавляя к нему примерно 0,1% случайных вероятностей. Насколько он знал своего друга, приблизительно через 3 минуты 34 секунды Ла Форж перестанет лежать лицом в стол, всплеснёт руками и начнёт говорить, как же он не понимает женщин. Дейта находил исключительно логичным то, что Джорди говорит об этом _с ним_ , потому что андроид женщин тоже не понимал, как и, честно говоря, любых людей.

Но в эти 3 минуты 34 секунды “пялиться” в макушку Джорди было неправильно: как показали предыдущие ситуации, люди начинают нервничать под его участливым взглядом. Чего не скажешь о котах: однажды Дейта и Спот 16 минут 12 секунд смотрели друг на друга неморгающими жёлтыми глазами и, хотя Дейта почти уверен, что кот - как ему свойственно - смотрел в случайно выбранном направлении, а не непосредственно в глаза хозяину, Дейта занёс в свой дневник эти 16 минут 12 секунд как опыт общения с котом на духовном уровне, пока не доступном его пониманию.

Однако и сделать вид, что Джорди нет и заняться своими делами, например, послушать музыку, тоже неуместно, особенно учитывая, что люди странно реагируют на количество композиций, которые ему нравится воспринимать одновременно. Чем же в таком случае заняться? Если бы Дейта был человеком, он бы, возможно, цокнул языком и вздохнул оттого, как всё это сложно.

Вот он уже 0,07 секунд думает о том, как создать комфортную обстановку для Джорди, а сам Джорди про это не знает. Возможно, стоит рассказать… Нет, лучше показать делом, что он готов создать ему комфортную обстановку. Следующие три минуты андроид деловито производил строго рассчитанное количество бытового шума, перемещаясь от репликатора к Джорди и обратно.

– Дейта… Что это?

– Копия твоего свитера, наиболее оптимального по уровню мягкости. Если ты захочешь почувствовать себя комфортнее, можешь надеть его. Также я принёс три пледа, шоколадное мороженое и кота.

Спот мяукнул и пошёл обратно спать на мигающих огоньках перед компьютером. Дейта посмотрел ему вслед.

– Кот ушёл. Джорди. Ты хочешь посмотреть занимательную передачу о варп-двигателях?

– Дейта. Я не понимаю женщин!

3 минуты 28 секунд. Значило ли сокращение времени, что он правильно проявил заботу? Это предстояло ещё изучить.


End file.
